


Kenzi's Passage into Valhalla

by gigi2690



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Gen, spoilers for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi2690/pseuds/gigi2690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin takes Kenzi to Valhalla. Includes my theory about why Bo must not find the second Hel shoe as well as a moment between Tamsin and Kenzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenzi's Passage into Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy or duplicate on other sites or mediums without my consent.

The cold air bit at her, leeching into her skin. Icy claws seized her heart in its grip, and the body in her arms trembled as she pressed on. The magic of Valhalla was trying to expel her, but Tamsin knew if it looked deeper it would see she came to settle her debt. She need only withstand the barrage long enough with her delicate load intact.  It felt like dying: it felt like being reborn, and at last the great hall of Valhalla came into view.

Four large silver columns and golden steps obscured by the endless snow. At the top stood double doors at least twice as tall and wide as her wingspan. The story of her kind was carved into its silver surface. It had been so long, the sight alone nearly wrought more damage than the trouble getting to this place. She collapsed to her knees, the snow only slightly dampening the impact. She lowered Kenzi far more gently. Tamsin reached out to move a lock of hair from her face, lingering on the too cold skin before rising to her feet.

Her wings flapped behind her as she pulled her blade from its sheath and buried it in the snow and the frozen ground beneath. One deep breath… and then another. She gathered her strength from her memories of these hallowed halls from lives gone by and from the body at her feet. From the brave human, the warrior, who’d given Tamsin the best beginning to a final life that a Valkyrie could ask for.

“I bring souls for the glory of Valhalla,” with these words she could feel something stir in the air, “one long awaited,” her eyes fell to Kenzi as she swallowed and steadied her voice, “and one most deserving.”

Tamsin expected to deal with one of her sister Valkyries, not for Odin himself to walk through the parting doorway. She fell back to her knees immediately out of habit, but her eyes stayed solidly on him. She’d seen him only twice in her many lives: once when she was tasked with her first soul to retrieve from the battlefield, and the day she was exiled. His robes were as white as the falling snow, his armor shining and unblemished.

“I know why you have returned,” Tamsin gasped as she felt the soul of Rainer leaving her, “but you cannot not simply be welcomed home for finally fulfilling your duty.” Odin’s voice seemed to bounce off the trees, resonating deep in her lungs.

Tamsin’s hand drifted slowly over until it came upon Kenzi’s. She gripped tight, “I do not expect forgiveness. I only ask that you take both souls. They should not be punished because I am the one that bears them.” He was right in front of her now, and Tamsin watched his gaze fall to where her hand was wrapped in Kenzi’s. His smile invoked an anger in Tamsin that would not be ignored, “She sacrificed her life to save all the fae and the humans from a dark fate,” her gaze was challenging, losing all sense of deference, “Were you not going to send a Valkyrie to fetch her?” 

Odin’s eyes hardened, but his smile grew, “I have missed you Tamsin,” He clasped his hands behind his back as he scanned Kenzi like a hunter does prey, “You are not mistaken, her soul is worthy.” There was clearly a catch, and Tamsin braced for it as it came, “But there are other things that must be considered. Primarily your succubus.”

“She’s not my-” 

Odin raised a hand dismissing whatever rebuttal Tamsin intended to make, “In the last few years she has done much to disrupt the balance of nature, of the fae. And now I have learned that she seeks to lay claim to the hel shoes, giving her the power to bring chaos to other planes, to us.”

It was a surreal sight, watching Odin slowly descend to his knees in front of her. His armor was silent as he moved, one hand reaching out and taking Tamsin’s jaw in his palm, “She may not be yours, but you are hers.” His laugh was oddly gentle, the grip on her face almost fatherly, “You forget that I can see every part of my kin, you have been changed,” his gaze fell to Kenzi’s body between them, “by the both of them. I will grant the human’s soul passage if you do something for me. Accept this task and when it is done, you can return home.”

Every nerve in Tamsin’s body tensed at the offer of everything she’d ever wanted being laid before her. But a long life came with many lessons, one being anything that looks too good to be true often is, “What do you command of me?”

 “The succubus’ soul is worthy of my halls, but she must get here like any other warrior. You bring her to me when she dies. That will be your ticket home. But if she tries to gain access to Valhalla by other means,” the grip on Tamsin’s jaw tightened, “You will be cast out for good, and so will this human’s soul.”

“Deal.” Even as her head was rushed with doubt, with questions of how she could possibly accomplish such a task-for Bo would not simply let Kenzi go- she knew she had to agree. For Kenzi. Odin’s hand released her, moving to press to Kenzi’s temple. And then he was gone.

“Woah. Where are we? The north pole?” Tamsin spun her head around to see Kenzi  staring up, probably wondering why she could see nothing but brilliant white. “Why am I not freezing?” Tamsin cleared her throat, and Kenzi turned around to face her, and then to look down at the body by her side. “Oh. Colour me seriously wigged out.”

“Welcome to Valhalla.” The words were hoarse, the pep obviously put on as Kenzi’s eyes narrowed on her. 

“Aw Tamsin, don’t get all weepy on me now.” She smiled, and Tamsin could only stare at her. “What? Do I have something on my face?” Kenzi wiped at one cheek and then the other, and the laugh that tore its way through Tamsin ached worse than a knife to the gut. She looked down briefly, but her eyes were quickly drawn back,

“It’s you. Your soul.” She squinted and cocked her head to its side as she struggled for a way to explain it, “Every soul looks different, it’s kind of like an aura that surrounds them.”

Kenzi reached out, and Tamsin bit her lip as her hand was held by small, warm fingers that pulled her to her feet. “Yeah? So what’s my colour?”

Tamsin shook her head, giving in to temptation and pulling Kenzi into her arms. She held tight before pulling back enough to press a kiss into the hair over her forehead, “You’re the first cup of coffee on a cold winter morning. You’re the hand that catches a fall and that laugh that shakes your whole body. I always wondered what it was about Bo that made her so different from all the other fae I’d met,” she drew back further to look Kenzi in the eye, “but with you for a heart, how could she not be?”

Kenzi pulled back and looked hastily away, one hand not so subtly wiping at her eyes. Tamsin didn’t even try and hide the tears pooling in hers.

Kenzi groaned, “Even when I’m dead I can still cry? What’s with that shit?” She tried to smile, but it was lopsided and belied by the wet trails down her cheeks, “Bo will get me back, this isn’t goodbye.” She pointed a finger at Tamsin sternly, reminding the Valkyrie of when she was two weeks old and got into Kenzi’s makeup. She dared not voice the deal she had struck, for if she were successful Bo and Kenzi would be reunited in the end. “You take care of Bo you hear? She may be a badass, but she doesn’t know how to take care of herself half of the time.”

Tamsin nodded firmly before it was her turn to be pulled into a hug. She hunched over as skinny arms wound their way around her neck, the barest of a whisper against her ear, “And be good Tam-Tam. I’ll be watching.”Slowly the grip loosened and Kenzi stepped back, “I’m sure there’s a netflix for that kind of thing around here somewhere and you better believe I’ll find it.” She looked around, her gaze settling on the open silver doors at the top of the stairs, “I take it I gotta go in there?”

Kenzi held out a fist that was quickly bumped, “Wish me luck Valkyrie,” she looked down at her feet as a true Kenzi smirk crossed her features, “At least I’m wearing my favourite boots for the occasion.” 

Tamsin watched as Kenzi ascended the steps, being bathed in golden light the closer to the doors she came. Finally as she drew close enough to reach out and touch the door, her entire frame was enshrined in light and disappeared from Tamsin’s sight.

She swallowed and looked down as the body at her feet also disappeared. “Good luck…to us both.”


End file.
